1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map information system which can reflect information written by a user, on a map, and more specifically, to a map information system which can reflect information written by a user, in maps even in different types of forms as long as the maps in the forms are the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various technologies have been proposed which detect and convert two-dimensional position information of a specific point in a map printed on paper and output the detected and converted two-dimensional position information as a set of coordinates in the map. One of the technologies is a map information acquisition technology with GIS (Geographic Information System).
In a map information acquisition method using GIS, data for a map are directly input as electronic map information so that an electronic map can be reproduced in the computer. Thus, it is possible to create and analyze databases using the electro map information of the electronic map.
For instance, there is described in JP 2000-259659A a geographic information system where geographic information acquired from a GIS database is made available for general use. In the geographic information system described in JP 2000-259659A, the geographic information acquired from the GIS database is converted into a file in XML (Extensible Markup Language) format. Then, the converted file is associated with format information which specifies a drawing method. Consequently, the geographic information is analyzed based on the format information so as to acquire a geographic space.
Among methods to acquire map information other than the method using GIS, there is a method which fixes a sheet where coordinates are written, on a map. Thus, a set of coordinates in the sheet for an arbitrary point in the map is read. In addition, there is another method where a map is divided into a plurality of sections in order to specify a position in a whole map using a section number of one of the sections and a relative position in the section. In these cases, a transparent panel or tablet is used to input the map information while button operation or pen input is performed to acquire the map information from the map.
As one of examples of such technologies, there is described in JP H09-138131A a position coordinate determination device in which destination position is input in an atlas and current position is shown in the atlas. In the position coordinate determination device described in JP H09-138131A, a transparent tablet is fixed on a map where coordinates are specified. Then, a set of coordinates in a sheet is selected and input by a cursor to acquire a corresponding set of coordinates in the map.
In addition, there is another method to acquire map information, which uses GIS and combines information of GIS with information written using an electronic pen. Conventionally, a system using GIS has not been portable because of size and weight of its input device itself. Moreover, coordinates information is not held in the map itself. Therefore, the method often requires position adjustment between the input device and the map. In addition, the method often requires switching or zooming of a display screen, or key operation to input coordinates.
However, it becomes easy to input information since an electronic pen is employed in the method. In addition, original written information can be retained. Moreover, it is possible to take advantage of high flexibility which is specific to paper. An example of employing this technology is described in JP 2004-294942A. A map information system described in JP 2004-294942A prepares map information to be printed in advance. In addition, a dot pattern corresponding to the map information is prepared. A map image, the map information, and the dot pattern are used to create a format. Thus, a form where the dot pattern and the map information is recorded is created. Moreover, it is possible to use the created form and an electronic pen to select and input a specific position in the form and convert the position information into coordinate information.
The system described in JP 2004-294942A may be preferable as a map information system which can reflect information simply written by a user, on a map.
Meanwhile, in such a conventional map information system using an electronic pen, an electronic map where longitude and latitude are specified is divided first of all. Then, the divided electronic map is printed on electronic paper in accordance with a scale. Thus, map coordinates of the electronic map printed on the electronic paper are matched to coordinates of the electronic paper. In other words, information written in the map on the electronic paper corresponds by one to one to a dot pattern assigned to the map. Therefore, it is impossible to change definition or usage of the information in the map which is once used, for re-use.